User blog:Justdance gameplay lover/The biggest blog about the leaks! Must see!
Hey there, today we are talking about the leaks from a YouTuber named Josh Semersson who is also on this wiki acitve. Still we don't know if the Youtube-Josh and the Wiki-Josh are the same. After the announcement from JD2016 everybody was just... excited. After 1 week the channel Josh Semersson opened and he uploaded a video called: 'Just Dance 2016 New Songs!' The vidoe was similiar to the video 'JD2016 Hot new tracks' from Ubisoft because many tracks and routines were showed in just a few seconds. The video starts with the logo from JD2016. But there is the first strange thing. The logo from JD2016 looks very different from the confirmed logo from Ubisoft. Then Hey Mama appears (like in the Hot New Track video of Ubisoft). Then IGF appears. But then the first leak is appearing. Run Dem Boyz from Anja. In the right corner there is 'Wii U' so it's maybe a Wii U exclusive song. The dancer looks really strange it's just someone with black skin and a gold dress. There aren't any pictos and the music starts after the routine starts. This is the second strange thing. OMG! I just watched the Animals video and I have to say: OMG!! The Run Dem Boyz scoring is EXACTLY the same like in the Animals routine! If you look closely you see that the first half of the dancer gets no points but there is only one dancer! That's the '''third '''strange thing. Next song is blame... and then TIHWD is appearing. This song is not really filmed and also the dancers can't be seen clearly but it could be from the Hot New Tarcks video because there was a little bit of that routine in the video. And after Let's Groove (!) El Taxi is appearing. The scoring is not clearly visible but the scoring is (not 100%) the same as in William Tell routine (or again Animals we can't see it well). That's the '''fourth '''strange thing. And after the El Taxi routine, only for a second you can see Let's Groove again. Why?! That's the '''fifth '''strange thing. Then Dragosta Din Tei (yes that's false xD) is on the screen and the dancer are very strange. And why should Ubisoft contain a Romanian song in there series? That's the '''sixth '''strange thing. At the routine from Good Time again the scoring from Animal is identic! That's the '''seventh '''strange thing. After normal songs which were already announced you can here a new song/sound. But the music from Hangover doesn't stop. The two tracks are playing at the same time. That's the '''eighth '''strange thing. The JDM feature appears on the screen. That sounds a bit like Just Create from JD3 and the name is also very... unspecial. But when the 'video' (of the screen!) is ending the Ubisoft logo is coming. But not the normal JD Ubisoft logo! That's the '''ninth '''strange thing. Look... can't you see that the leaks are fake? So many proofs that they are fake.. you can't ignore them. But Mickey Mickey could be true! Because the picture looks good and could be from JD! But hey... we even haven't talked about the second video! And there are so many strange things... in my next blog you can read them! Don't believe fakers... JD2016 is amazing anyway. Now... what's your opinion? Are you now convinced? If not... after my next blog you will be! Category:Blog posts